


Утро на Олухе

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Речь персонажа специально передана с ошибками и типа стилизацией; спойлер для тех, кто ещё не смотрел (почему-то) третью часть.





	Утро на Олухе

**Author's Note:**

> Речь персонажа специально передана с ошибками и типа стилизацией; спойлер для тех, кто ещё не смотрел (почему-то) третью часть.

Хорошо на Новом Олухе по утрам! Птицы типа поют, воздух свежий ещё, пока нихто, мать их за целую ногу, дела свои не справил, где не надо, или овец пастись не вывел. Красота. После переезда на новый остров жить стало легче. Свободнее, то есть. Вот те лес, вот те озеро иль речка какая, кузня поболе той, на старом Олухе. Тут и столов аж пять, и инструмент на разного клиента, и просторно — на костыле не больно-то попрыгаешь по комнатушке длиной с три локтя.

Плевака раньше всех встаёт, уж привык он так. Дел невпроворот: кур накормить, эти обжоры объедают даже самого сильного воина в деревне, овцам наказ дать, чтобы к берегу не подходили, свалилась давеча одна, аж Иккинга звать пришлось, чтобы придумал, как дурёху достать. Хвороста для печки собрать, дров наколоть, да просто посидеть на лавке и пивка вчерашнего посербать, оно из погреба, холодненькое. Плевака честно старался держать форму и не заплывать жирком, да куда ему, годы не те уже, шоб по лесам и горам бегать. Пусть молодые стараются. Зато за советом приходят иногда, приятно. Он по утрам очень любит и советы давать, и на рассвет глазеть, яркий такой, как прокалённое железо. Руки нет давно, а помнит, как правильный меч или щит сковать. 

Из дозора возвращаются мелкие — те, что уже здесь родились и о прошлом ни гу-гу. Смешные ребята, но толковые, Плевака для них что герой легенд. Байки травит, журит, хвалит порой и чуть что — перед мамкой выгородит, если рубаху порвал или коленку разбил. Ну слабость у старого вояки перед молодняком, что поделать!

Плевака щурится на солнце, краешек которого выглядывает робко из-за моря. Воды кругом — тьма! Но остров большой, многим поколениям хватит, чтобы жить, дома свои строить да рыбку ловить. Хорошее место вождь выбрал. И невесту тоже хорошую, уж Плевака понимает, как важно, чтобы жена была для мужа поддержкой и опорой. Свою он давно похоронил, могила на родине осталась. Много кого оставить пришлось на самом деле. 

Даже тех, с кем расставаться было мучительно больно.

У Плеваки кончается пиво, а откушенная нога почему-то ноет и не гнётся. Чья-то кошка — чёрная, с глазами жёлтыми что сыр, в масле катанный, — лезет под колено, трётся мордой о грязную штанину, а затем недовольно моет лапу. Фу ты, какая привереда! На мгновение Плеваке чудится, что вместо мягкой кошачьей спины у него под крюком звонкая чешуя. И что глаза кошачьи глядят с вызовом, ну как _он_ глядел всегда. Только Иккинга и слушался, гордый, хотя и не прочь был полакомиться свежатиной из чужой тарелки.

Плевака с сожалением отталкивает кошку и, прихрамывая, ползёт обратно в кузню. У него полно работы, чтобы задницу просиживать, а драконы… драконы не вернутся, как ты их не вспоминай и не жди.

Без них на Новом Олухе слишком тихо по утрам. И совсем капельку грустно. Только Плевака никому об этом не скажет, а то засмеют ещё. Или, чего доброго, посочувствуют.


End file.
